BEAUTIFUL MISTAKES (TIME TRAVEL)
by mayakyla88
Summary: Ini semua salah. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku dan para sahabatku - Melody Charllote Granger
1. SUMMARY

SUMMARRY

Ini semua salah. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku dan para sahabatku - Melody Charllote Granger

Dia begitu berbeda, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Tatapannya saat memandangku di penuhi kebencian dan perasaan jijik. Namun entah mengapa aku begitu tertarik olehnya. Banyak kabut misteri yang meliputi dirinya. Dan aku memutuskan bahwa dia adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku. Dia adalah obsesi terindah dalam hidupku. - Tom M. Riddle

A/N:

My first story di FFN dan first fic tentang Tom Riddle. Maafkan kalau aneh dan absurd. Karena bakalan banyak banget yang beda disini. Ada beberapa tokoh juga yang saya ciptain sendiri.

pokoknya buat yang mau baca silakan nikmati aja ya.

Don't like? Just leave..


	2. PROLOG

Hermione Jean Granger dan Melody Charlotte Granger adalah sepasang saudari kembar tidak identik. Karena memang secara fisik mereka berdua memiliki banyak perbedaan yang begitu kentara. Hermonie yang memiliki rambut ikal bergelombang berwarna coklat madu sama dengan warna matanya. Sedangkan Melody memiliki rambut hitam legam panjang dan warna mata berwarna abu-abu dengan warna biru es di sekitarnya.

Sifat mereka berdua pun cukup berbeda Hermione yang selalu ceria di setiap kesempatan berbeda dengan Melody yang sedikit angkuh. Namun meskipun Melody memiliki sikap angkuh dia memiliki kebaikan hati dan kepintaran yang sama dengan saudari kembarnya. Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama tergila-gila dengan yang namanya buku dan ilmu pengetahuan.

Mereka berdua pun di anugerahi oleh kekuatan sihir meskipun kedua orang tua mereka bukanlah penyihir. Banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada kedua saudari ini. Keajaiban-keajaiban sering terjadi, maka tidak heran saat mereka berdua menginjak usia sepuluh tahun kedua saudari kembar itu mendapatkan dua buah surat dari sekolah sihir terbaik di Inggris Raya, namun mereka akan mulai bersekolah saat usia mereka menginjak sebelas tahun. Ya, kedua saudari itu mendapatkan surat untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Sekolah Sihir Hograwt. Mione dan Melody sangat senang dan bahagia, mereka berdua tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak ilmu pengetahuan tentang duania sihir yang dipenuhi oleh banyak keajaiban.

Mendekati hari keberangkatan ke sekolah baru mereka, Mione dan Melody begitu antusias saat membeli berbagai perlengkapan untuk sekolah nanti di kawasan Daigon Alley. Dan keesokkan harinya dengan di antar oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Mione dan Melody berangkat ke Hogwart dengan menggunakan Hogwart Express.

"Kompartemen ini kosong, kita duduk disini saja." Seru Hermione sambil menarik saudari kembarnya itu. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang berbinar bahagia. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akhirnya akan tiba."

"Kau memang selalu antusias seperti biasanya Mione." Kekeh Melody.

Ketika kedua saudari itu tengah asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba mereja harus menghentikan obrolan seru mereka karena dua orang anak laki-laki yang berdiri sambil tersenyum di depan Granger bersaudara itu.

"Hai bolehkah kami ikut duduk disini?" Anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu meminta ijin dengan ramah, sambil menunjuk temannya yang berambut merah itu.

"Oh tentu saja, aku dan saudari kembarku senang mendapatkan teman." Hermione kembali bersemangat sedangkan Melody hanya tersenyum simpul.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu pun duduk di kursi yang kosong. Dan mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri, anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu bernama Harry Potter dan temannya yang berambut merah bernama Ronald Weasley.

"Jadi kalian berdua ini kembar?" Celetuk Ron sambil memandangi Mione dan Melody bergantian.

"Aku tahu pasti banyak yang tidak akan percaya jika kami saudari kembar." Hermione berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Fisik memang kalian berbeda tapi kalian memiliki senyuman yang sama." Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa melihat kemiripan mereka berdua setelah kedua orang tua mereka.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan Mione asyik berbincang dengan Harry dan Ron sedangkan Melody memilih untuk membaca sebuah buku. Meskipun Mione memintanya untuk berhenti membaca namun Melody tidak mengindahkannya.

Kereta pun berhenti, para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dan menuju ke kereta yang ditarik oleh Therstal yang kemudian akan membawa mereka ke kastil. Para siswa termasuk Mione dan Melody berdecak kagum saat memasuki gerbang kastil. Terlebih saat mereka berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar tempat yang digunakan untuk melakukan penyambutan siswa tingkat satu.

Satu per satu para siswa di panggil untuk memakai Sorting Hat untuk menentukan ke asrama apa mereka nantinya. Harry, Ron dan Hermione mereka berhasil masuk ke asrama Gryfindorr. Sedangkan Melody masih berada di depan sana. Sepertinya Sorting Hat kebingungan.

"Hmmm, sangat menarik. Begity banyak bakat menganggumkan dalam dirimu. Dengan pengetahuan dan kekuatanmu aku menyarankan kau masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Karena kau akan berhasil disana." Ucap sang topi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menempatkanku dengan saudari kembarku?" Melody memberengut kesal.

"No dear, aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Slytherin." Teriak sang topi.

Dengan wajah malas Melody berjalan ogah-ogahan ke meja anak-anak Slytherin sambil memandangi teman dan saudarinya di meja asrama Gryfindorr. Meskipun Melody mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa namun anak perempuan cantik itu memasang wajah galak dan ekspresi datarnya.

Setiapa ada anak laki-laki yang datang memghampiri untuk berkenalan Melody langsung memasang wajah galaknya. Tak terkecuali sang pewaris Malfoy. Draco Malfoy yang sama-sama berada di asrama Slytherin sudah menaruh perhatian berlebih kepada Melody. Meskipun tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ke depannya mereka berdua tidak akan pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar.

Terlebih saat Draco mulai mengganggu kedua sahabat dan saudari kembarnya yang berada di asrama Gryfindorr. Melody semakin bersikap tidak ramah kepada Draco dan teman-temannya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Melody membua hati dan mulai menerima Draco sebagai kekasihnya. Ia pikir sudah cukup melakukan tes untuk pria berambut pirang platina itu. Terlebih saat teror dari sang Dark Lord yang mulai terjadi dimana-mana.

Melody yang berada di sisi terang dan Draco yang berada di sisi gelap. Melody berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari jeratan sang Dark Lord.


	3. CHAPTER 1

Keadaan Hogwart begitu mencekam. Bangunan kastil sebagian besar sudah hancur. Keadaan sekitar yang biasanya indah kini berubah mencekam. Jeritakan tangis kesakitan dan kehilangan berdengung di setiap sudut. Banyak korban bergelimpangan dimana-mana, baik dari pihak putih maupun pihak gelap.

Desingan mantra pun masih bergaung di sekitar. Namun Melody seakan tuli dan membutakan matanya. Pandangannya nanar melihat keadaan sekitar. Hatinya entah mengapa terasa begitu hancur menyaksikan ini. Berjalan memasuki kastil Melody melihat tubuh Neville yang sudah kaku disana, air matanya langsung keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Melihat tubuh Neville yang terbujur kaku membuat perasaan Melody semakin kacau. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan saudari kembarnya Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan tentu saja kekasihnya Draco Malfoy. Meskipun Draco berada di pihak gelap namun pria berjanji akan menyebrang ke pihak Melody saat perang akhirnya pecah di Hogwart.

Saat pertempuran mulai mereka berdua sempat saling berhadapan. Namun Draco tetap menyerangku. Melody mengerti karena Draco di awasi oleh beberapa Death Eater, jadi mau tidak mau dia menyerangnya dengan begitu keras. Namun begitu Melody tetap bisa melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata abu-abunya itu. Mata yang selama ini menemani Melody setiap hari.

Semakin banyak wajah-wajah yang ia kenal, perasaan takut itu semakin menjadi. Mencekiknya dengan begitu kuat, hingga rasanya bernafas pun ia tak mampu. Melody terus berdoa dalam hati agar orang-orang yang ia sayangi selamat dari pertempuran ini.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat memasuki area Aula Besar. Melody melihat tubuh salah satu dari si kembar Weasley. Ya Fred Weasley gugur dalam pertempuran. Di saat Mr dan Mrs. Weasley sedang menangisi putranya yang gugur. Karena ternyata bukan hanya Fred yang menjadi korban namun Bill juga gugur dalam pertempuran.

Kaki Meldoy tak sanggup lagi melangkah ke arah keluarga Weasley yang tengah berduka itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling mencari Hermione kembarannya yang tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Semoga dia tidak apa-apa, doanya salam hati. Setelah melangkah cukup jauh dari keluarga Weasley ia melihat Hermione dan Ron sedang terlibat pertempuran dengan si wanita gila Bellatrix Lestrange.

Kutukan-kutukan hitam di lemparkan oleh wanita gila itu tanpa ampun. Hingga cahaya kehijauan itu keluar dari ujung tongkat Bellatrix dan mengenai tubuh Ron dengan telak. Seketika itu pula tubuh Ron ambruk ke lantai, matanya terbuka lebar namun kosong, tak ada kehidupan lagi disana.

Hermione menjerit melihat Ron terkena kutukan tak termaafkan itu. Dengan kemarahan yang menggelegak Melody segera berlari ke arah mereka sambil merapalkan mantra pelindung saat Bellatrix kembali meluncurkan kutukan Cruciatus.

Protego Totalus, gumamnya dalam hati. Melihat mangsanya terlidungi oleh sebuah perisai Bellatrix mengamuk dan matanya dengan liar mencari siapa yang telah menghalangi kesenangannya itu. Saat tatapannya jatuh kepada Melody seringai jahat langsunh muncul di wajahnya, menggantikan kekesalannya.

"Ah, satu lagi Mudblood. Aku tadi sempat bertanya-tanya kemana salah satu Mudblood kesayanganku ternyata kau datang sendiri menghampiriku. Baguslah dengan begitu aku bisa menghabisi kalian berdua secara bersamaan." Teriaknya sambil tertawa.

Aquementi, rapalnya dalam hati namun dia berhasil menahan serangan Melody meskipun tubuhnya sempat terdorong ke belakang. Setidaknya Melody bisa menjauhkannya dari Hermione.

"Melody kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione langsung kembarannya dengan tergesa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ron... dia..." Melody tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena tak lama suara tangisan Hermione terdengar di dalam pelukannya.

"Ron... Ron... dia..." Hermione tergugu.

"Shhh, aku tahu Mione. Aku akan membereskan wanita gila itu." Geram Melody dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal keras.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Mel?" Kepanikan langsung menghampiri Hermione saat aku melepaskan pelukannku. Melody langsung berdiri di depan kembarannya itu dan menantang Bellatrix yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Desisnya, sihir Melody berderak liar di sekitar akibat kemarahan yang sudah memuncak. Hermione dan Bellatrix sempat menjengkit terkejut dengan sihir yang menguar dari tubuh Melody. "Akan aku pastikan kau mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan dan menyakitkan." Tatapan dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar.

"Kekasih Malfoy Junior sungguh menyeramkan. Hahahaha, kau akan segera menyusul kekasih bodohmu itu Mudblood menjijikan. Lihat kesebelah sana, kekasihmu itu sudah mati." Gertak Bellatrix sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

Mendengar perkataannya otomatis Melody langsung mengedarkan matanya ke arah yang dia maksud. Di sana ia melihat seseorang tergeletak tak bergerak dengan rambut keperakan. Semua konsentrasinya seakan buyar saat melihat Draco disana.

Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Draco tidak mungkin meninggal, elaknya dalam hati. Kedua matanya memanas, air mata menyerbu berebut untuk keluar.

"Arrgghh." Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian lengan kanan. Saat ia sedang lengah dan menangisi kematian kekasihnya Bellatrix berhasil melemparkan kutukannya dan mengenai gadis itu.

Hermione berlari menghampiri Melody dengan panik "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka, Melody." Pekiknya panik.

"Mundurlah Mione, cari Harry. Biar aku yang menghadapi iblis wanita ini."

"Ta-tapi..." Sebelum selesai aku segera memotong ucapannya.

"Aku akan menyusul jika wanita itu sudah mati. Dan Mione berjanjilah untuk hati-hati dan tetap hidup." Ucap Melody sambil memeluknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Tidak.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Melody langsung merapalkan mantra terkutuk itu secara non-verbal. Wanita gila itu terkejut namun tidak bisa menghindar. Tubuhnya rasanya lemas, ia begitu terkejut karena telah berhasil merapalkan mantar sialan itu. Oh Merlin, ia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan kembali tenang. Satu yang jadi tujuannya setelah menghentikan kegilaan Bellatrix adalah mencari keberadaan Draco.

Masih berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Bella adalah omong kosong dan hanya gertakan semata. Melody yakin bahwa Draco akan baik-baik saja, karena dia sudah berjanji kepadanya. Ia berjanji akan terus hidup demi dirinya. Dan Melody masih berusaha untuk tetap percaya dan yakin dengan janjinya itu, meskipun saat ini ketakutan dan keraguan mulai merasuki relung hatinya dengan begitu kejamnya.

Disana. Di tempat yang agak jauh, tepatnya tempat yang tadi Bellatrix tunjukkan. Tergolek tubuh seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platina. Melihat itu Melody langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hatinya benar-benar kacau dan hancur mendapati kenyataan yang memukulnya dengan telak.

"Draaaakkkkeeee." Melody berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh entah kapan. Ia langsung terduduk lemas di samping tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah mulai dingin dan kaku. "Tidak Drake tidak... Ayo buka matamu Drake, buka matamu." Teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Draco, namun mata abu-abu pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali terbuka. Meskipun seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya namun itu membuat Melody semakin histeris.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Drake? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan tetap hidup demi aku. Tapi...tapi sekarang lihat, siapa yang mengingkari janjinya." Melody terus meracau tak peduli bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menimpali semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Dari jauh Hermione memandangi kembarannya yang hancur mendapati kekasihnya tewas. Sama seperti dirinya yang harus kehilangan kekasih-Ron. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Hermione yang tengah mengkhawatirkan kembarannya tidak bisa menghindari cahaya kehijauan yang datang dengan begitu cepat. Cahaya hijau itu memukul dadanya dengan begitu keras. Meninggalkan tubuh itu dan menyisakan kehampaan serta kekosongan disana.

Kehancuran yang di alami Melody dan Harry tidak bisa di gambarkan oleh kata-kata. Orang-orang yang mereka sayangi semuanya menjadi korban tewas. Setidaknya Melody masih memiliki Harry yang ternyata masih hidup dan kini sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dalam diam Melody mengawasi dari pinggir, tongkatnya ia acungkan waspada, memberikan ancaman kepada Death Eater yang tersisa. Meskipun air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Menyerahlah Potter, lihat sahabat dan teman-temanmu sudah mati." Voldemort tertawa, membuat emosi Melody semakin memuncak. Membuat sihirnya kembali tak terkendali dan berderak liar.

"Kau yang akan mati. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya." Tantang Harry tak gentar.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan mantra. Cahaya kehijauan dan cahaya kemerahan saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras. Melody sempat terpental ke belakang akibat ledakan itu.

Melody berdiri sambil terbatuk-batuk, memusatkan penglihatannya ke area pertarungan Harry dan Voldemkort. Hatinya lega luar biasa saat melihat Harry berdiri tegap disana. Dengan perasaan suka cita Melody langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Harry." Panggil Melody dengan nafas terengah.

Namun saat Harry membalikkan tubuhnya, Melody melihat mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah tidak berwarna hijau meneduhkan seperti biasa.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bukan Harry." Suara Melody nyaris menghilang saat itu.

"Oh ayolah, peluk sahabatmu ini." Desisnya mengerikan.

Melody langsung merapalkan mantra untuk melucuti tongkat yang dipegangnya. Voldemort menggeram marah saat melihat tongkat impiannya berpindah tangan.

"Kembalikan tongkat itu, aku akan menjamin bahwa kau akan tetap hidup." Desisnya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Gertak Melody tak kalah datar. Kemudian gadis itu langsung berlari menjauhi area bekas pertarungan. Voldemort yang marah menggejar gadis itu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh gadis itu jika berhasil mendapatkan kembali tongkat Elder.

Melody terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya terpojok. Harry yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Lord Voldemort.

"Sial." Umpat Melody kesal saat a mendapati tembok besar yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Hahahaha, ayolah cepat serahkan tongkat Elder itu dan aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu. Bahkan kita berdua bisa bersatu dan bersama-sama menguasai dunia ini. Dengan bergabungnya kekuatanku dan kekuatanmu kita akan menjadi penyihir yang tidak terkalahkan." Voldemort masih berusaha untuk mendapatkanku di sisinya. Merlin, dasar monster buruk rupa.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi. Kau pikir aku sudi bekerj sama denganmu, hah? Setelah para pengawal sialan-mu itu membunuh orang tuaku, kembaranku, sahabatku dan bahkan kekasihku?" Teria Melody penuh amarah. Dada gadis itu naik turun akibat amarah yang semakin menjadi. "Kau akan mati di tanganku, Avada Kedavra." Cahaya hijau itu langsung memukul keras tepat didadanya.

"Tidak. Tidak... Harry... aku-aku telah membunuh satu-satunya sahabatku, keluargaku yang tersisa." Tubuhnya meluruh ke lantai, matanya dengan nanar menatap tongkat Elder yang ada di tangannya. "Tongkat sialan, tongkat terkutuk. Gara-gara kau aku harus membunuh sahabatku."

Dengan suasana hati yang sudah hancur sejak awal dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Melody mematahkan tongkat sialan Elder itu menjadi dua. Sesaat setelah tongkat itu patah aku merasakan tubuhku seperti di tarik dalam sebuah pusaran. Rasanya seluruh tulangku seperti dipaksa lepas dari tubuhku. Kepalaku berdentam hebat, perutku seperti di hujam oleh ribuan pisau. Hingga akhinya kegelapan itu datang menjemputku.


	4. CHAPTER 2

Semilir angin yang menerpa membuat Melody mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Cahaya kemerahan di ufuk barat menyambutnya saat kedua bola mata berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka. Gerakan kecil yang dilakukan membuat dirinya mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya patah.

Perlahan gadis itu mulai duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya k sekeliling. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat keadaan sekitar. Ya ia berada di pinggir Danau Hitam, namun keadaan di sekitar terlihat damai dan tentram. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bekas peperangan hebat yang terjadi di Hogwart dan sekitarnya. Kastil masih berdiri tegak di depan sana, tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun.

Dengan sedikit terseok Melody memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kastil. Keningnya semakin berkerut saat melihat kondisi di dalam kastil yang baik-baik saja. Erangan kecil kerap keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Hingga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang semakin membuatnya mengerang kesakitan karena luka-lukanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara maskulin masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Melody. Pria itu membantu Melody berdiri dan mulai mengamati gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam berantakan. Terdapat luka goresa kecil di pipi kanannya. Belum lagi jubah dan kemejanya yang sobek.

Sedangkan Melody yang menyadari siapa orang yang membantunya langsung terdiam kaku. Tom Riddle. Nama itulah yang langsung terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di jaman Voldemort muda? Astaga, kepala gadis itu terasa berputar saat mengetahuinya.

"Kau bukan siswa sekolah ini, kan?" Suara maskulin itu menyadarkan Melody dari lamunannya. Namun Melody hanya terdiam sambil memandangi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Aku... bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke ruangan Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Hah... apa? Oh baiklah." Tom nama pemuda itu tersadar dari keterpukauannya saat melihat keindahan yang berada di hadapannya itu. Gadis dengan surai hitam legam namun memiliki bola mata berwarna abu-abu dengan warna biru es di sekitarnya itu terlihat begitu indah dan unik. Baru kali ini Tom melihat perpaduan yang indah seperti itu.

"Jadi bisakah kau mengantarku?" Suara datar gadis dihadapannya itu membuat Tom tersadar.

"Ah, baiklah. Ikuti aku." Ucap Tom setelah mendapatkan kembali kontrol dirinya yang tadi sempat kacau.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya. Baik Tom maupun Melody sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Tom mengeluarkan suaranya tidak tahan melihat kondisi gadis cantik yanh baru di temuinya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku bukan urusanmu." Sikap dingin dan tidak bersahabat yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu membuat Tom bingung.

"Ah, baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, aku hanya minta tolong untuk mengantarkan ke ruangan Prof. Dumbledore saja. Jika kau keberatan aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Melody berkata tanpa melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu sedikit pun. Bahkam kini Melody berjalan mendahului.

Tom mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perasaan amarah dalam dirinya mulai terbangun membuat sihir dalam tubuhnya menguar liar. Namun gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan terpincang di hadapannya tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Padahal para pengikutnya bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir yang keluar jika ia marah.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya Tom segera menyusul gadis misterius yang sialannya begitu cantik itu. Saat mengetahui Tom berhasil mengejarnya gadis itu hanya melirik dengan tatapan datar dan memusatkan kembali pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Tom menggeram rendah. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengacuhkannya dan bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Di saat seluruh anak perempuan di Hogwart berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya tapi gadis ini menunjukkan sikap yang sebaliknya. Bahkan Tom sempat melihat kilatan api kemarahan dan kebencian di mata gadis itu saat menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Tom memecah keheningan. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintuk, beberapa saat kemudian Prof. Dumbledore keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ah Mr. Riddle ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf Prof. saya mengantarkan tamu untuk anda." Jelas Tom berusaha bersikap sopan meskipun kemarahan selalu menguasainya setiap kali bertemu dengan guru transfigurasi ini.

"Ah terim kasih kalau begitu. Dan Miss..."

"Melody Delacour, _Sir_." Jawab Meldoy cepat.

"Baiklah mari masuk Miss Delacour." Melody langsung masuk ke ruangan Prof. Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Mr. Riddle selamat malam." Prof. Dumbledore langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Tom yang kini tengah dikuasai oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas patrolinya.

"Ah baiklah Miss Delacour apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Prof. Dumbledore sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh di hadapan Melody.

"Saya minta tolong kepada anda agar mengembalikan saya jaman tempat saya berasal."

"Jaman tempatmu berasal?" Kedua mata Prof. Dumbledore naik dengan penuh antusias.

"Iya Prof. saya bukan berasal dari jaman ini. Saya terlempar ke jaman ini setelah mematahkan tongkat Elder." Jelas Melody.

"Tongkat Elder? Bagaimana bisa?"

Melody mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian menempelkan ujung tongkat tersebut ke pelipisnya. Sebuah cahaya putih berbentuk gelembung keluar dari pelipisnya. Gelembung tersebut memeperlihatkan gambaran dari memori yang ada di dalam kepala Melody. Salah satu bakat alamiah yang dimiliki Melody dan Prof. Dumblerdore di buat takjub.

" _Merlin_ , ini benar-benar mengagumkan dan... Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada bakat seperti ini. Stop, hentikan aku tidak mau melihat lagi apa yang terjadi di masa depan lebih jauh." Mendengar itu Melody langsung mengibaskan tongkatnya ke arah gelembung kenangan itu.

"Jadi Miss Delacour apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

" _Sir_ , bisakah aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini? Maksudku, sambil anda mencari cara saya bisa menghabiskan waktu saya dengan belajar disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu untuk masuk ke Hogwart kembali. Kita harus membuat skenario agar Armando bisa menerimamu di sekolah ini." Prof. Dumbledore terlihat berpikir cerita apa yang akan di katakannya kepada sang kepala sekolah. "Ah bagaimana jika kau menjadi kerabat dekatku yang tinggal di Perancis. Namun karena keadaan di sana yang tengah perang kau terpaksa pindah ke Hogwart."

"Baiklah Prof. Saya setuju dengan anda."

"Ayo kita ke ruangan Armando dan setelah itu kau harus segera ke Hospital Wings untuk mengobati luka-luka itu." Ada tatapan khawatir di mata Prof. Favorit saudari kembarnya itu saat melihat rembesan darah di kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Melody.

Di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Prof. Dumbledore langsung menceritakan kondisi Melody kepadanya. Untung saja Prof. Dippet percaya dan menerima Melody untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwart di tingkat enam.

"Tapi kau harus mengikuti test dan seleksi besok pagi Miss Delacour." Ucap Prof. Dippet.

"Saya bisa mengerjakan test itu saat ini juga Prof."

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya dengan kondisi yang seperti ini?"

"Saya bisa mengerjakannya." Melody tersenyum meyakinkan.

Maka dengan di awasi oleh kedua Prof. itu Melody mulai mengerjakan test dari 13 mata pelajaran yang ada di Hogwart. Sama dengan di masa depan jika Hermione hanya mengambil 11 mata pelajaran sedangkan Melody mengambil semua mata pelajaran. Maka tak heran jika Melody menjadi siswa terbaik di Hogwart di ikuti oleh saudari kembarnya di peringkat kedua.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Prof."

"Baiklah Miss Delacour kami akan memberikan hasilnya besok pagi." Ucap Prof. Dippet.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke Hospital Wings untuk mengobati luka-luka itu." Melody pamit dan segera pergi menuju ke Hospital Wings.

Sepanjang lorong Melody hanya melamun. Teringat saat-saat ia tengah bersama saudari dan para sahabatnya. Bahkan kenangan saat ia bersama Draco pun muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Miss Delacour?"

"Aku akan ke Hospital Wings." Lagi-lagi Melody menjawab Tom dengan datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku temani sampai kesana." Melody tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Tom berjalan di sampingnya. Biarpun gadis di sampingnya hanya diam saja tapi Tom bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan sakit. Maka tanpa banyak bicara Tom langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan memapahnya. "Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya membantu. Tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." Tuturnya sebelum mendapatkan protesan tajam dari gadis itu.

Saat pertama kali menyentuh gadis itu, Tom seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Membuat perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dan ia tahu apa itu namanya. Perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya namun membuat perasaannya terasa hangat. Belum pernah ia merasakan ketertarikan yang seperti ini kepada lawan jenis. Namun gadis misterius ini bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam dirinya.

Sesampainya disana Madam Pomfrey langsung menyambut kedatangan Tom dan Melody.

"Tolong bantu Miss Delacour duduk di ranjang Mr. Riddle tadi Prof. Dumbledore sudah memberitahuku perihal kondisi kerabatnya." Setelah itu Madam Pomfrey menghilang untuk mengambil ramuan yang di butuhkan.

"Jadi kau memiliki hubungan dengan Prof. Dumbledore?" Tanya Tom yang berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjang.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Melody datar.

Madam Pomfrey kembali dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur. "Oh _dear_ , bagaimana bisa gadis cantik sepertimu terkena banyak sekali kutukan hitam seperti ini." Gumamnya sambil merapalkan mantra untuk menghilangkan luka dan efek dari sihir hitam. "Mr. Riddle sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu, karena aku harus memeriksa seluruh tubuh Miss Delacour dan kau tidak mungkin melihatnya bukan." Tom sempat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya namun ia segera menepisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga lekas sehat Miss Delacour." Usai berpamitan Tom langsung keluar dari Hospital Wing dan kembali ke asramanya.

Melody hanya bergumam tidak jelas saat Tom berpamitan kepadanya. Lamunannya terhenti saat Madam Pomfrey menyuruhnya meminum ramuan dan setelah itu tidur agar besok pagi semua luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang.

Melody memandangi langit-langit Hospital Wing yang tidak berubah, sama seperti yang sering dilihatnya di jamannya. Pandangannya menerawang ke peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kematian Hermione, Draco, Harry dan teman-temannya yang lain begitu menghancurkannya. Dan sekarang ia berada di jaman saat Voldemort masih muda. Ingin sekali rasanya ia langsung membunuh pemuda itu namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan tatapan tidak suka setiap kali Voldermort muda itu muncul. Tidak ada perasaan takut yang ada hanya perasaan marah dan benci. Namun kegelapan perlahan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Keesokan harinya Melody terbangun dengan perasaan yang sedikit membaik. Tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin. Luka-lukanya sudah tertutup hanya menyisakan bekas luka yang samar namun nyaris tidak terlihat. Disaat sedang termenung sambil dudu tiba-tiba Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Dippet masuk menemuninya.

Prof. Dumbledore membawa seragam, tas serta buku-buku pelajaran yang dibutuhkan oleh dirinya. Pantas saja Hermione begitu mengangumi Prof. yang satu ini.

"Selamat pagi Melody, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Prof. Dumbledore.

"Jauh lebih baik, _Sir_. Terima kasih."

"Aku kemari ingin memberikan hasil testmu kemarin Miss Delacour dan kau berhasil membuatku bedecak kagum. Kau mendapatkan nilai O untuk ketiga belas mata pelajaran. Benar-benar mengagumkan." Seru Prof. Dippet.

"Terima kasih banyak Prof. Dippet."

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam ini. Karena kita akan memperkenalkanmu saat sarapan." Perintah Prof. Dumbledore.

"Dan tentu saja melakukan penyeleksian untukmu Miss Delacour." Sambung Prof. Dippet sambil melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh Prof. Dumbledore. Sedangkan Melody langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seraman yang baru diberikan oleh Prof. Dumbledore.

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar. Melody yang berjalan mengikuti Prof. Dumbledore langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang sudah memenuhi Aula Besar. Melihat itu Melody dengan sengaja mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Melody memang senang menjadi pusat perhatian, karena ia yakin sekali memiliki hal yang membuat orang lain memperhatikannya.

Professor Dippet berdiri di atas podium untuk memperkenalkan Melody dan melakukan proses seleksi dengan _Sorting_ _Hat_.

"Kau dari masa depan? Hmmm benar-benr menarik."

"Karena sebuah kecelakaan." Jawab Melody datar.

"Memiliki bakat unik dan pengetahuan yang luar biasa. Wow, aku baru melihat yang seperti ini. Aku sarankan kau masuk ke asrama Slytherin."

"Tidak, bisakah anda memasukan aku ke asrama Gryfindorr saja, _please_?"

"Ah sayang sekali padahal melihat apa yang ada di dalam dirimu Slytherin adalah yang terbaik. Tapi baiklah Gryfindorr." Teriak sang _Sorting_ _Hat_.

Anak-anak asrama Gryfindorr bertepuk tangan dan menerima kehadiran Melody dengan suka cita. Setidaknya kali ini Melody tidak kembali masuk ke asrama lamanya, Slytherin. Kali ini ia memilih Gryfindorr karena ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di asrama yang di tempati oleh saudarinya.

"Hai selamat datang di Gryfindorr. Aku William Potter." Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap dengan mata berwarna hijau meneduhkan. Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Harry hanya saja tanpa kacamata.

"Hai Will, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Melody kini sudah duduk di bangku kosonh yang sudah disediakan oleh William.

"Tentu saja Melody." Bahkan senyumannya pun sangat Harry.

"Dan aku Bill Weasley." Timpal pemuda besurai merah dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Dan dia benar-benar seperti Ron, jika Hermoine ada dia pasti akan berteriak heboh, gumamnya sedih.

"Aku Aldric Longbottom dan dia Louis Lupin." Astaga ada kakeknya Neville namun penampilannya lebih gagah dan tampan dan kakek dari Prof. Regulus Lupin. Aku gila.

Melody menyapa mereka semua dengan ramah. Hari pertamanya berjalan dengan baik, ternyata siswa Gryfindorr ramah tidak seperti Slytherin. Pantas saja Hermione begitu mencintai Gryfindorr.


	5. CHAPTER 3

Ketika semua murid sedang sarapan beberapa burung hantu datang membawa paket atau surat. Melody mendapatkan seekor burung hantu yang berhenti di hadapannya. Burung hantu itu membawa sebuah gulungan perkamen yang berisi jadwal pelajaran milik Melody.

Aldric mengintip dari punggung Melody dan berseru "Kau serius mengambil semua mata pelajaran?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Timpal Melody santai.

"Aku dan Bill hanya mengambil 10 mata pelajaran. William 11 dan Louis 12 mata pelajaran." Jelas Aldric takjub.

"Sepertinya kalian malas belajar." Melody berdecak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Mereka berdua hanya bersemangat jika membahas tentang Quidditch." Cletuk William.

"Tentu saja, apalagi saat ini kami sedang membutuhkan seorang Chaser. Marc sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi karena harus fokus untuk ujian N.E.W.T." Bill membela diri.

"Kapan kalian akan latihan lagi? Bolehkah aku ikut test untuk mengisi posisi Chaser?" Melody lagi-lagi mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Kau serius?" Aldric takjub.

"Tentu saja, tapi jika jadwalku sudah selesai. Bagaimana?" Tawar Melody sambil berkedip.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati kami akan menerimamu." Bill mengedipkan matanya dan Melody hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Sementara itu Tom diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Melody dari balik koran yang tengah di bacanya. Ia marah dan kesal karena sikap Melody kepadanya tidak ramah serta berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kekesalannya semakin meningkat saat ia mengetahui hasil test milik Melody yang mendapatkan nilai O untuk sema mata pelajaran. Selama ini hanya dia satu-satunya siswa dengan nilai sempurna. Namun kini ada seseorang yang berhasil menyainginya.

Setelah selesai sarapan Melody tidak langsung pergi ke kelas Ramuan bersama teman-temannya. Ia beralasan akan mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di ruang rekreasi. Padahal yang sebenarnya ia harus meminum ramuan penyembuh yang diberikan oleh Madam Pomfrey tadi pagi. Ia harus meminum ramuan itu selama tujuh hari agar kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan itu membuatnya terlambat lima menit di pelajaran Ramuan yang di ajar oleh Prof. Slughorn.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Prof." Kedatangan Melody membuat seluruh kelas hening.

"Ah Miss Delacour, tidak apa-apa. Mari silakan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong." Perintah Prof. Slughorn dengan keramahan yang berlebihan. Melody mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas mencari bangku kosong. Sayangnya satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa hanya di samping Tom Riddle. Sambil merenggut Melody berjalan ke arah Tom. Anak-anak Slytherin terutama mereka yang menjadi pengikut setianya terlihat kaget melihat Melody yang memberenggut memandangi Tom dengan tak sopan. Dengan tidak menutupi kekesalan dan ketidaksukaannya Melody menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras di bangku.

"Sudah sehat Delacour?" Tanya Tom dengan ramah meskipun sebenarnya dia kesal dengan permusuhan yang kembali diperlihatkan oleh Melody.

"Baik terima kasih, Ridldle." Jawab Melody datar tanpa memandang wajah Tom sedikit pun. Gadis itu terlihat asyik mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan belajar dan menyusunnya di atas meja.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan kembali pelajaran kita. Hari ini kita akan memperlajari tentang ramuan Amorentina. Aku kalian ingin mencium ramuan ini dan memberitahuku apa yang kalian cium." Suara Prof. Slughorn memaksa Tom mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis keras kepala yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ramuan konyol." Gumam Melody, namun ia kembali teringat saat pertama kali ia mencium aroma yang keluar dari aroma itu. Rumput yang baru terpotong, pasta gigi mint dan perkamen baru. Yang ia ketahui adalah aroma dari kekasihnya Draco. Mengingat itu tanpa sadar bibir Melody tersenyum membuat pemuda di sampingnya bingung dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak silakan berbaris." Terisk Prof. Slughorn. Dengan ogah-ogahan Melody dan Tom berdiri dan masuk ke dalam antrian. Posisi mereka berdekatan, Tom berada di belakang Melody.

"Apa kau pernah mencium bau ramuan itu?" Bisik Tom.

"Ya tentu saja, saat itu aku mencium aroma yang menjadi canduku. Jadi kali ini pun aku yakin akan mencium aroma yang sama." Balas Melody penuh percaya diri.

"Memangnya aroma apa yang kau cium?" Tanya Tom penasaran.

"Rumput yang baru dipotong, perkamen baru dan pasta gigi mint." Jawabnya mantap.

"Miss Delacour giliranmu." Suara Prof. Slughorn menginterupsi permbicaraan yang terjadi antara Tom dan Melody.

Melody buru-buru maju ke depan dan mulai menghirup aroma yang keluar dari ramuan itu. Namun tubuhnya menegang kaku saat aroma lain yang ia cium. Bukan aroma Draco yang ia pernah ia cium saat dulu. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti ada kesalahan, Melody menggelengkan kepala keras.

"Apa yang kau cium Miss Delacour." Tanya Prof. Slughorn.

"Rumput yang baru di potong, perkamen baru dan pasta gigi mint." Jawabnya tergugu.

Tom mengernyit heran melihat sikap gadis itu. Dengan penuh percaya diri Tom maju ke depan, dengan yakin ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan mencium aroma apapun. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah kekuatan dan kekuasaan.

Namun tubuhnya membeku saat mencium aroma yang keluar dari ramuan terkutuk itu. Aroma feminin yang menenangkan dan menyegarkan perpaduan wangi vanilla, lilac dan lemon menguar memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ia menggeram marah saat mendapati fakta itu.

"Nah Tom apa yang kau cium, Nak?" Tanya Prof. Slughorn.

"Tidak ada Prof. Maaf saya tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun dari ramuan itu." Tom langsung melengos pergi dan kembali ke bangkunya diiringi oleh tatapan penasaran dari guru ramuan bertubuh tambun itu dan anak-anak sekelas. Bahkan Melody pun heran namun ia tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke papan tulis.

Tom menggeram gusar menemukan fakta itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium aroma asing seperti itu? Siapa orang yang memiliki aroma unik seperti itu? Tepat saat itu Melody menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang, saat itulah aroma vanilla, lilac dan lemon menguar kuat menyerang indra penciuman Tom.

"Apa? Mengapa kau terus memandangi seperti itu? Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Nada sarkastik yang keluar dari mulut Melody benar-benar melukai ego seorang Tom Riddle yang di segani oleh para pengikutnya yang rata-rata terdiri dari para pureblood.

Jam pelajaran selesai dan Melody buru-buru membereskan peralatannya dan pergi dari ruangan itu menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Meskipun ia menyadari tatapan tajam Tom yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia tahu Tom seperti apa dari cerita Harry saat ia melihat pevensive yang diberikan oleh Prof. Dumbledore. Dan Melody telah menunjukan sikap yang dibenci oleh Voldemort muda. Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu indah itu memang sengaja mengbarkan bendera perang kepada Tom Riddle. Untunglah Melody bukan Hermione yang pasti akan merenggut ketakutan.

Setelah menghadapi hari pertama dengan jadwal pelajaran yang sangat padat, sore itu Melody sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi asramanya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Melody?" William tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Will, cukup melelahkan tapi menyenangkan." Melody menutup buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau mau ikut kami ke lapangan? Kau janji mau menjadi Chaser tim kami." Celetuk Aldric.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Melody beristirahat dulu?" Tegur William.

"Tidak apa-apa Will, aku memang rindu bermain Quidditch. Ayo kita ke lapangan." Seru Melody sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Melody melenggang ke luar di ikuti oleh William, Bill, Louis dan Aldric menuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Hari ini memang asrama Gryfindorr mendapatkan ijin untuk latihan. Saat berjalan menuju ke lapangan mereka berpapasan dengan Tom dan antek-anteknya. Namun Melody hanya berjalan tanpa repot-repot menyapanya.

Tom mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Para pengikutnya tahu jika pimpinan mereka tengah marah akibat perlakuan murid pindahan yang sialannya cantik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?" Adrian Avery memecah ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Taruhan macam apa yang maksud Avery?" Tanya Abraxass Malfoy.

"Taruhan untuk menaklukkan murid pindahan itu. Melody Delacour benar-benar menarik bukan?" Jelas Avery dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Kau benar Avery, Delacour itu memiliki kecantikan yang unik. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang ada di Hogwart ini." Timpal Leonard Nott.

"Jangan coba-coba kalian menjalankan taruhan konyol itu." Desis Tom penuh emosi. "Jauhi Melody atau kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku." Setelah mengucapkan perintah sarat ancaman itu Tom langsung pergi menuju ke lapangan, arah yang dituju oleh Melody tadi. Meninggalkan para pengikutnya yang kebingungan melihat sikap pimpinan mereka itu.

Sementara itu Bill yang merupakan kapten tim Quidditch Gryfindorr sedang memperkenalkan Melody kepada anggota tim yang lain. Bill mengatakan bahwa Melody akan mengisi kekosongan posisi sebagai chaser bekas Marc yang kini tengah fokus dengan N.E.W.T nya. Semua anggota tim menyambut Melody dengan ramah. Meskipun mereka ragu dengan kemampuan Melody. Melihat Melody yang cantik dan selalu berjalan dengan anggun dan angkuh bak bangsawan itu. Tapi saat Melody naik ke atas sapu terbang dan melesat dengan cepat dan gerakannya benar-benar lincah. Ia berhasil membobol gawang yang dijaga oleh Louis berkali-kali.

Tom yang mengawasi dari jauh lagi-lagi dibuat takjud dengan gadis misterius yang berhasil mengacaukan semua kontrol dirinya.

"Melody bagaimana kalau kita bertukar posisi saja?" Teriak Aldric.

"Aku menjadi seorang Seeker maksudmu?" Melody balik bertanya.

"Iya kau menjadi seorang Seeker dan aku menjadi Chaser. Tekhnik terbangmu lebih baik dan lebih cepat dariku." Pinta Aldric dan di benarkan oleh anggota tim yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Seeker." Diluar dugaan Tom, gadis itu malah semakin bersemangat.

Mendekati jam makan malam latihan mereka selesai. Dan Tom menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengawasi gadis itu dari balik bayangan. Saat melihat Melody berjalan meninggalkan lapangan bersama teman-teman asramanya barulah Tom menyusul dalam diam. Sepanjang jalan pemuda itu memikirkan tindakannya yang tidak biasa. Selama bersekolah di Hogwart belum pernah ia menjadi seorang penguntit apalagi memperhatikan seorang gadis dalam diam dan di balik bayangan. Ia harus segera menyingkirkan gadis itu dari dalam pikirannya agar pemuda itu bisa kembali fokus dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Dengar Sabtu depan kita akan bertanding melawan Slytherin." Louis yang baru datang langsung membawa berita itu.

"Kita harus latihan sore ini. Apakah sore nanti jadwalmu sudah kosong?" Tanya Aldric pada Melody yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"Tenang saja meskipun jadwalku padat namun semuanya akan selesai pada pukul empat sore." Jawab Melody tenang.

"Mereka belum tahu bahwa Seeker kita sekarang adalah Melody." Will ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka.

"Dan aku akan memastikan bahwa semua tugasku akan aku selesaikan Jum'at malam. Jadi saat pertandingan hari Sabtu aku tidak perlu cemas memikirkan tugas essai yang belum dikerjakan." Tutur Melody.

"Merlin, tak bisakah kepalamu itu beristirahat sebentar saja, Mel?" Pekik Bill sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Melody hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bersantai di akhir pekan Bill." Melody terkikik geli melihat ekspresi dari kakeknya Ron itu.

"Cih, bersantai apanya jika minggu kemarin saja kau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu di perpustakaan." Ledek Aldric.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mel, kenapa Riddle selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ceketuk Louis.

"Seperti apa maksudmu, Lou? Abaikan saja jangan kau hiraukan." Timpal Melody sambil membuka buku tentang Arithmancy. "Ya sudah aku duluan ke kelas ya. Ayo Lou, kita ada kelas Arithmancy pagi ini, kan." Ajak Melody kepada Louis sambil berdiri, menyampirkan tas dan memeluk buku-bukunya yang super tebal itu.

Lagi-lagi Melody memberikan tatapan acuh saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Tom. Meskipun Tom berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman sopannya namun wajah Melody tetap datar dan acuh.

Seharian itu Tom berusaha untuk mendekati Melody agar bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu. Namun Tom selalu tidak bisa mendekatinya karena gadis itu seolah tahu bahwa Tom sedang mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

Tom mendengus kesal saat melihat Melody mengabaikannya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengacuhkannya dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Meskipun di beberapa kelas mereka berdua harus duduk bersebelahan dan mengerjakan tugas berpasangan. Jika gadis-gadis lain akan berteriak histeris saat melihatnya tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan Melody, jika ia memberikan gadis itu senyuman gadis cantik itu malah memelototinya dengan mata besarnya yang indah itu.


	6. CHAPTER 4

Seusai pelajaran Arithmancy Melody terpaksa meninggalkan kelas sendirian karena Prof Gauss meminta Louis untuk tetap tinggal di kelas sebentar. Melody tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju ke perpustakaan karena ia memiliki jam bebas sebelum kelas selanjutnya. Sesampainya disana ia memilih sebuah meja yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat jendela besar dan mulai membaca buku tentang Transfigurasinya.

Melody begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, topeng angkuh yang selama ini ia pakai seolah hilang. Wajahnya kini benar-benar terlihat begitu rapuh. Melody teringat akan saudari kembarnya, kekasih dan sahabatnya yang tewas dalam peperangan. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang merona kemerahan.

Tom sengaja mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat kondisi Melody yang kacau, ia bahkan tidak mebaca bukunya. Gadis itu hanya termenung dengan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela besar dengan air mata yang terus menuruni wajah cantiknya. Namun tidak terdengar isakan dari mulutnya. Tom mengernyit bingung melihatnya, apalagi Melody tidak sadar bahwa ia duduk dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Melody dan menghapus air matanya. Tangan Tom seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat menyentuh wajah Melody yang lembut. Bersamaan dengan Melody yang tersentak kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya. Melihat dirinya yang ada dihadapannya Melody kembali memasang topeng angkuh di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Desisnya datar.

"Untuk membaca tentu saja, kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang melamun." Tom menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak menangis dan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab gadis itu dingin.

"Delacour, mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Tom akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan segala pengabaian yang dilakukan oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Bersikap seperti apa maksudmu, Riddle?"

"Kau menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan selalu mengabaikanku. Tidak pernah menganggap aku tidak ada di sekitarmu." Desisnya dengan nafas terengah.

Melody menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi, ia memang sudah mengira bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab aja. _Tidak mungkin ia akan mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya, bukan?_

"Dengar Riddle aku menjauhimu karena aku memang sengaja."

Wajah tampan Tom berkerut mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya itu. "Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan." Perintahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Aku seorang _Muggleborns_ dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau sangat sangat membenci Muggleborns." Tom berjengit saat mendengarnya, meskipun wajahnya menampilkan topeng dingin namun kilatan emosi terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya yang sekelam malam itu.

"Kau seorang Mug-Darah Lumpur?" Desisnya.

"Ya, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku cukup tahu diri untuk menjauhkan diriku dari kalian para pemuja darah murni yang agung." Melody mengakhiri ucapannya dengan desisan sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya merapikan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah semua itu selesai gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tom yang kini diliputi oleh kemarahan yang membuat sihirnya berderak liar meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun yang dilakukannya hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya.

Namun ia langsung menenangkan sihirnya yang marah itu dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dengan enggan ia memasuki kelas Transfigurasi yang membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk. Ia memang tidak menyukai Prof Dumbledore ditambah kelas di gabung dengan para idiot Gryfindorr. Itu artinya ia akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini membuatnya kacau. Terlebih saat gadis itu melemparkan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa gadis cantik yang penuh misteri itu adalah seorang darah lumpur.

Dan Tom sangat membenci penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Ia bahkan bertekad untuk memusnahkan para Muggle born. Mereka tidak pantas memegang tongkat sihir dan memasuki dunia sihir. Namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa Melody berbeda dengan kebanyakan Muggle born yang ia ketahui. Bahkan Melody memiliki kepintaran dan kekuatan diatas rata-rata dan mengalahkan para gadis pureblood. Serta menyainginya di setiap kelas.

Dan gadis cantik yang ternyata darah lumpur itu kini tengah duduk di depannya bersama salah satu teman Gryfindorr-nya yang idiot itu. Melody yang biasanya selalu antusias memperhatiakan pelajaran yang di sampaikan oleh guru Transfigurasi itu kini hanya melamun. Meskipun ia duduk dibelakangnya namun ia bisa melihat bahwa pandangan Melody kosong, pikirannya seperti tidak berada di tempatnya.

" _Merlin_ , kau benar-benar mengagumkan dan penuh kejutan, Mel. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Pekikan William menyadarkan Melody yang tengah melamun ditengah pelajaran.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Will? Aku-aku tidak mengerti." Melody terlonjak dari lamunannya karena teriakan William. Sedangkan Tom yang memang sedang memperhatikan gadis didepannya itu kini semakin tertarik dengan keributan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Dan mulai memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kau mengubah kotak kayu itu menjadi sebuah tiara yang begitu indah? Bukankah Prof Dumbledore meminta kita untuk mengubahnya menjadi sebuah piala?" William membombardir gadis itu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku-apa?" Melody masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Astaga Melody, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kau tidak memperhatikan sama sekali." William gemas.

Prof Dumbledore yang tertarik dengan keributan yang terjadi disalah satu meja asramanya datang menghampiri, "Apa yang terjadi disini Miss Delacour dan Mr Potter?" Tanya lembut.

"Prof, Melody mengubah kotak kayunya menjadi sebuah tiara yang indah." Ungkap William sambil mengangkat tiara itu agar bisa dilihat oleh Prof Dumbledore.

"Wah, mengejutkan seperti biasanya Miss Delacour. Dua puluh angka untuk Gryfindorr." Ucapnya riang.

"Dan Prof, Melody melakukannya tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya." Suara William merendah.

"Jangan ngaco Will, jelas-jelas aku mengubahnya dengan tongkat sih..." Melody terlihat panik saat mengetahui bahwa tongkat sihirnya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Tongkat sihirmu ada di depanku, Melody. Dan tadi aku melihatmu mengacungkan jari telunjukmu dan tiba-tiba kotak kayu itu berubah." Jelas William.

" _Wandless_ dan _wordless_ Miss Delacour?" Tanya Prof Dumbledore, "Mengagumkan, mungkin kau bisa membantu Mr Potter dengan mantra ini." Prof favoritnya itu pergi ke meja lain setelah menepuk bahunya penuh kasih sayang.

Sementara itu Tom membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Potter. Ia juga memang melihat sedari tadi gadis itu tidak menyentuh atau memegang tongkat sihirnya sama sekali. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tidak peduli bahwa gadis itu seorang darah lumpur atau pun bukan, yang jelas ia harus bisa mendapatkan gadis itu disisinya. Kekuatannya begitu mengejutkan dan begitu indah. Di samping fisiknya yang memang memiliki kecantikan serta keindahan yang mustahil.

Hingga pelajaran usai kelas masih dipenuhi oleh bisik-bisik mengenai Melody yang bisa melakukan sihir secara wandless dan non verbal yang mengagumkan. Tak heran saat meninggalkan kelas gadis cantik itu langsung di amankan oleh teman-teman idiotnya itu. Dan hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Master, kami bertanya kapan kita akan melakukan pertemuan kembali?" Suara Nott menyadarkannya.

"Malam ini di tempat biasa, Nott." Jawabnya datar.

oOOo

Dan hari itu Melody menghabiskan waktunya di ruang rekreasi Gryfindor. Ajakan makan malam pun ia tolak dengan alasan harus mengerjakan PR. Padahal yang ia lakukan adalah kembali termenung, seperti melanjutkan kembali lamunannya tadi siang. Gadis cantik itu kembali teringat dengan orang-orang tercintanya yang telah tiada.

"Andai saat itu aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian semua. Semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Gumamnya lirih dan lagi-lagi air mata kembali jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Terduduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan. Melody kembali terisak dalam diam dan tanpa suara. Kondisi penerangan ruangan yang temaram menyamarkan tangisannya. Bahkan saat anak-anak asrama kembali dari makan malam mereka. Louis, William, Aldric dan Bill menghampiri Melody yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Pandangannya kosong menerawang, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan teman-temannya.

Seharian ini gadis cantik itu memang terlihat aneh. Ia tidak seceria biasanya, Melody lebih banyak melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di setiap kelas yang diikutinya.

"Melody, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Louis yang sudah duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu menepuk lembut tangannya. Namun Melody bergeming.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Aldric berbisik.

"Entahlah, seharian ini Melody terlihat begitu murung." Jawab William.

Setelah beberapa saat keempat pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Melody. Hingga akhirnya Meldoy tersadar dan terkejut mendapati keempat pemuda itu berada disekitarnya sambil bercanda.

"Kalian, sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Melody kebingungan.

"Merlin, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Pekik Bill berlebihan namun hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman kaku oleh Melody.

"Sudah mau cerita ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Tanya Louis lembut.

Melody menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Aku... aku hanya teringat dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mengirim surat kepada mereka saja." Usur Aldric.

"Mereka... mereka sudah meninggal." Jawab Melody dengan suara yang tercekat dan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Maafkan kami Melody, kami tidak tahu." William menggenggam tangan Melody lembut.

"Kalian tidak salah, terima kasih karena kalian sudah berada di sampingku sejak awal." Melody tulus mengatakan itu kepada para sahabat prianya itu.


End file.
